


Feverish

by MoroNoKimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou catches a cold, Hinata Shouyou needs cuddles, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Post-Time Skip, Sakusa Kiyoomi is a great boyfriend, Sickfic, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, it's just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi
Summary: “And I hated the thought of you being here by yourself when I could come take care of you.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maqaronne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqaronne/gifts).



> Maq! OmiHina has my heart, so thank you for this prompt! I hope you enjoy <3

Shouyou did not get sick. He refused. Since that fateful match during his first year, he had done everything in his power to take better care of his health. He ate the proper amount of protein, vegetables, fruit, and the occasional meat bun as a treat. Shouyou’s body was in tiptop shape. Sick was not in his vocabulary.

Until he woke one morning with sweat soaked sheets and a sore throat. He rolled over to look at his clock and considered his options. Go to practice in a few hours and hope it was just an off morning, go to practice and be sent home, or go to practice and be chastised by his boyfriend for not taking better care of himself. He winced at his third option. Kiyoomi would give him a hard time if he were sick a week before their first match of the season.

He huffed out a sigh and rolled out of bed to fetch the thermometer in his bathroom. He leaned across the bathroom counter, the cool metal resting on his tongue. He took in his pale complexion and groaned. He was definitely not looking the best. When the thermometer beeped 15 seconds later, he stared down hard at the numbers on the screen.

38.1 Celsius.

He was sick alright. His pajamas were discarded into the clothes hamper and non-sweat soaked shorts were pulled on. The sheets were tossed into the washer and a cup of tea was made before he deposited himself onto the couch. After a few sips of tea to sooth the ache in his throat, he turned his attention to his phone and grumbled to his empty apartment. He really hated missing practice.

The first text went to Coach Foster and Captain Meian.

_Good morning, I apologize for the early morning text (hope I didn’t wake either of you!!), but I have a fever and won’t be able to make it to practice. Hoping it breaks and I can be back in a few days. I’ll be sure to practice extra hard when I get back!_

The second text went to Kiyoomi.

_Hi, I won’t be at practice and our date will have to be postponed. I’ve come down with a bit of a cold. I’ll see you in a few days. ily <3_

He didn’t wait for a response before the phone was placed screen down on his table and the blanket he dragged from his bedroom was pulled up to his chin. The date would have consisted of a movie at Osaka Station City Cinema and dinner at Garb Monaque. A favorite Italian restaurant of theirs. One for special occasions. Like the two-year anniversary they wouldn’t be able to celebrate due to the upcoming match. He would make it up to Kiyoomi after the match or maybe before. If he felt up to it. They would be traveling for the next few weeks and wouldn’t have much time to themselves during the season.

The soft light of morning seeped through the curtains pulled across his balcony doors, basking him in a warm and comforting glow. He stretched out with a long exhale and found his eyes growing heavy with the cold medicine he had taken earlier. Sleep pulled him under as the soft noises of his neighbors starting their days drifted through the thin walls.

Sometime later, a steady buzzing woke him. Through his sleepy haze, he saw Kiyoomi’s picture flashing on his screen. He brought it up to his ear with a yawn, “Hi Omi.” He winced at his own voice. He sounded bad.

“I’m bringing you food and medicine,” Kiyoomi’s breathless voice huffed on the other line, “You sound terrible.”

“It’s just a little cold,” He nuzzled into the blanket, “You don’t have to-”

A thump against his door startled him, “Omi?”

“My hands are a little full and I’m trying to find my key.”

He dropped his phone and shot off the couch, ignoring the headrush as he bolted towards the door to throw it open. He found Kiyoomi, arms full of bags, shouldering his phone while simultaneously searching his pockets. It was like a fever dream come true and it took everything in him not to throw his arms around the man.

“Why’re you out of bed? And you look like you have more than a little cold. You look awful, Shou,” Kiyoomi’s eyebrows knitted together, his mask crinkling with a frown, “Have you been sleeping with the windows open again?”

“You really know the way to a man’s heart. I’ve been sleeping on the couch, I had to wash my bedding,” Shouyou offered a hand, “Can I take some of those off your hands?”

“Go get back on the couch.”

“I can help, it’s just-”

“Shou,” Kiyoomi’s eyes softened, “Let me take care of my boyfriend.”

Shouyou held the door open for him, “Don’t you have practice?”

He toed off his shoes and slid his feet into the house slippers they had bought to keep at Shouyou’s apartment. He had a matching pair at Kiyoomi’s place. Shouyou followed him into the kitchen, basking in the eucalyptus and mint scent of his body wash. He closed his eyes and breathed in the relaxing scent.

“I took the next few days off.”

Shouyou ran into Kiyoomi’s back, his senses still fixated on the heavenly aroma, “Huh?” He really needed to find a candle that smelled like Kiyoomi. There was a rustling as the bags were placed on the counter and Kiyoomi turned to face him.

“You,” He pulled his mask down, dark eyes fixed on his, “Couch. Now.”

“You don’t have to cook,” Shouyou looked up at him, face set in a pout, “Why did you take a few days off?”

Kiyoomi brushed the hair from his face and pressed soft lips to his forehead, “To take care of Mr. I got a fever and got benched.”

Shouyou pressed his lips in a tight line, “You know I really hate it when you call me that.”

“And I hated the thought of you being here by yourself when I could come take care of you,” Kiyoomi pulled him into a hug and nuzzled into his hair, “Go lay down. I’ll make you food and then I’ll draw you a bath.”

“Omi,” He whined, “Lay down with me.”

The chest he had buried his face into heaved with a sigh, “Only for a short while.” He was gently lifted off his feet and carried into the living room. Kiyoomi sunk into the couch and swung his legs up, his head resting on the arm with Shouyou sprawled out over him.

Kiyoomi hummed quietly, stroking his hands up and down Shouyou’s back, and pressing light kisses into his hair. The blanket was pulled from the back of the couch and wrapped around them, leaving the two cocooned in each other’s arms.

“Omi?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry we can’t celebrate properly this year,” Shouyou lifted himself up to look at Kiyoomi, “But I’m glad you’re here.”

“Someone has to take care of you,” Kiyoomi swept the hair off his face, “Besides, we can have our own little celebration here.”

“Even though I’m sick?”

“Even though you’re sick,” A chuckle vibrated Kiyoomi’s chest, “You know I prefer our own little celebrations at home. I even bought some stuff at the market to make that pasta dish you really like.”

“The Carbonara?”

“Yes,” He pulled Shouyou up so they could be face to face and grinned, “After we know your stomach will be able to handle it. I brought Okayu fixings and I’ll make you miso soup.”

“What if I wanted it now?”

Another chuckle and a chaste kiss landed on his cheek, “Let’s see how everything settles and then I’ll think about making it.”

“Omi.”

“Shou.”

A smile curled at his lips, “Thank you.”

Kiyoomi squeezed him under the blanket, “Happy early Anniversary sicko.”

“You love me.”

“Even when you’ve been benched with a fever.”

“Hey, it happened-”

Shouyou’s rebuttal was cut short with two fingers pressed against his lips. Kiyoomi leaned forward with a tender kiss to the makeshift barrier, his eyes crinkled with the deep lines of a smile, “One time and now _I’m_ benching you. It’s nap time.” They pressed their foreheads together, their fingers interlocked, and fell asleep to the sound of each other's heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/psyduck_ms)! 
> 
> Stay safe ~  
> Cheers!  
> -Sage


End file.
